Please
by Abbil
Summary: One shot songfic about one of those random people chained to the wall in the games. This is just the kind of crap that pops into my head late at night when I listen to my radio to try to go to sleep. Enjoy!


**Ok, I was laying in bed last night trying to fall asleep, and ended up writing this instead. The end is a bit abrupt, but what do you expect? It was one in the fricking morning on a Sunday night. Like it or don't, your choice, but if you're going to tell me you don't, please be a little constructive at least.**

**I don't own Legacy of Kain, or the random chicks chained to the walls. I don't own "Missing" by Evanescence. I don't own much of anything else, either, so don't bother trying to sue me. You won't get a dime.**

* * *

There was a once girl chained to this cold stone wall who met the dawn with tears. She was chained there for the sins of her husband, who had been put to death at sunrise that morning. She offered up prayer after prayer to his departed soul. "I'm sorry…" She sobbed quietly, over and over, knowing that he couldn't hear her and that they would never be together again in this life. She imagined that his spirit had forgotten her already, and cried yet again. 

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one,_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

Her thoughts turned to the family and friends she had left behind, and how none of them had the courage to help her or her husband. They wouldn't miss either of them. The idea that she had made so little impact on the world tore yet another sob from her throat.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

No one was coming to save her, though there were countless people who were guiltier than she. To know that someone even cared enough to try to save her would have made it much easier to meet her fate, but no one did. They probably didn't even know she was gone.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She thought once again of the man she had married, and of how she had betrayed him. She had withstood the torture they had inflicted on her body and mind for as long as she could, but ended up spilling the entire story of how he had been smuggling vampyric sympathizers out of the reach of Moebius and his cut-throats.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you did to yourself._

_I breathe deep and cry it out._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Suddenly, she heard a noise. The soft scrape of boots on stone, and coming from the door! For one wild, shining moment, she imagined it to be someone here to rescue her after all. "Please, oh please, help me!" She moaned. It was then the figure stepped close enough to see in the dim light. "Shhh…" he hushed her gently, though there was no mercy in his catlike eyes, only hunger. "Oh, god no!" She cried out and slumped low in her chains.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

There was a brief, hot pain in her chest, followed by a spreading numbness. She fought as hard as she could, but was helplessly trapped, shackled to the unforgiving stone wall. Soon, she could fight no more and fell into a half dream in which she was home again in bed with her loving husband, and none of this had ever happened. This pleasant dream lasted for only a moment before she pulled herself back to the real world by force of will for one last, desperate struggle. Her body rose in its constraints for a brief instant before falling finally limp. One final coherent thought crossed her mind, then there was only a sweet, sad song her mother had once used to sing her to sleep. And finally there was nothing but blue light.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

For five centuries her spirit clung to her rotting body, feeling that endless limbo better than what would await her elsewhere, though she didn't know how. She could only remember two things. One was being left alone in a dark place with no one to save her, and the other was a mournful tune that played relentlessly in her mind.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She floated aimlessly about the stronghold day in and day out, humming that mysterious song to herself and struggling to remember something, anything, about who she had once been, until she felt a sudden pull. Caught off guard and unable to resist, she found herself placed before a torn figure that crouched on a stone. Behind her, a disembodied voice boomed, "Indulge your hunger."

The ragged creature reached for the scrap of cloth covering most of its face and moved to pull it away. Afraid, though not sure why, the girl's soul tried to flee. Not strong enough to escape, she was inexorably drawn fully into oblivion, unaware that she was humming that haunting melody to herself all the while.


End file.
